


Засранец

by Lena013



Series: Нефанатеющий Питер [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Мистер Старк, возможно, Вы удивитесь, но у меня ещё есть дела, кроме как отзваниваться Вам каждый день и отчитываться, — в чём-то мальчишка действительно был прав и, теоретически, Тони мог бы его послушать, если бы прямо сейчас он не был отравлен неизвестным ядом, а на сорока процентах его кожи не было химических ожогов.





	Засранец

Питер подрался со Скорпионом. Лежит в медпункте, а над ним уже просто колдует Беннер, делая невозможное, а мальчишка еще и шутить умудряется!

— Паркер, скажи честно, тебе просто нравится здесь встречаться? — говорит за порогом Тони, заходя в палату. Беннер не обращает на них никакого внимания, занимаясь строго своими делами. Питер был далеко не в лучшем состоянии.

— Вы меня раскусили, — разочарованно кивнул Питер, — я в восторге от здешнего интерьера. Себе такой в комнату хочу.

— Еще немного, и я оставляю здесь тебя навсегда, — не скрывая злости в голосе, произнёс Тони. Он был в ярости, когда узнал, что Питер _опять_  проигнорировал его наставления и полез в бой с опасным врагом. Паркер очень хорошо разглядел немые обвинения в свой адрес и настороженно прищурил глаза.

— Мистер Старк, возможно, Вы удивитесь, но у меня ещё есть дела, кроме как отзваниваться Вам каждый день и отчитываться, — в чём-то мальчишка действительно был прав, и, теоретически, Тони мог бы его послушать, если бы прямо сейчас он не был отравлен неизвестным ядом, а на сорока процентах его кожи не было бы химических ожогов.

— Ты ищешь быстрый способ умереть? — сжав поручень койки, спросил Тони. Паркер поднял на него недоумённый взгляд, Беннер всё ещё делал вид, что его здесь нет, обрабатывая поврежденные ткани суицидального мальчишки.

— Думаю, что при всём желании мне было бы это сложно сделать, — задумчиво ответил Питер, но тут же поспешил уточнить, пока Старк просто не придушил его собственными руками. — Я никогда об этом не задумывался. В смысле, у меня же регенерация, усиленный обмен веществ и все такое. Ауч!

— Но не бессмертие, — всё же влез в диалог Беннер, слегка сильнее надавив зажимом с ватой, чем следовало. Брюс начал понимать, почему Тони так долго и красочно распинался, почему Человека-паука надо переименовать в Человека-катастрофу. И смысла больше, и точности.

— Научно не обосновано, доктор Беннер, — поджал губы Питер. Все сговорились его сегодня поучать? — Откуда мне было знать, что у того типа в неоновом костюме была кислота, а не, допустим, сладкая вата? — повернувшись к Тони, продолжил говорить юноша.

Брюс на него косо посмотрел, но отложил зажим с ватой и закрыл спирт крышкой.

— Мне нужно отнести кровь на биохимию и проверить на яды, — с этими словами доктор Беннер встал, забрал три пробирки с кровью Паркера.

— Приятно было познакомиться! — крикнул Питер, Брюс прикрыл глаза, сосчитав до десяти. Как же давно он не работал с разговорчивыми пациентами; в такой момент Брюс вспомнил, почему так ценит одиночество и лабораторию.

— Лучше не зли его, а то потом уже никто тебя по кусочкам не соберёт, — проводил взглядом Беннера Тони.

— Я могу Вас звать просто «Старк», — внезапно предложил Питер, слегка ухмыльнувшись.

— Что-то я не помню, когда это мы пили с тобой на брудершафт, — саркастично ответил Тони, приспустив очки и пристально взглянув на парня.

— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул подросток, — Вы выпили тогда втрое больше меня. Я пытался Вас остановить! — в Питере явно умер актер драмтеатра. Тони позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Я не пью с несовершеннолетними, Паучок.

— Таблоиды считают иначе, — невозмутимо ответил Паркер, словно у него на каждую реплику Тони запрятан за ухом ответ.

Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга. У Питера яркие и лукавые глаза — у Тони уставшие и тёмные; у Питера острые шутки и гадкая полуправда — у Тони ложь во благо и едкий сарказм; у Питера тяжелое прошлое и неугасающий оптимизм — у Тони отвратительное настоящее и его стакан наполовину пуст.

Питер поворачивает голову вбок.

— Придёте к нам на ужин? — внезапно говорит он ровным голосом. — Тётя готовит лазанью, — Питер улыбается, — обещаю, она получается восхитительной.

Тони бы стоило отказать такому неожиданному и воистину странному предложению, но…

— Ты же в курсе, что только твой желудок обладает повышенной регенерацией?

У Паркера хитрый блеск в глубине глаз и довольная ухмылка.

— В шесть вечера, мистер Старк, и не опаздывайте.

Почему-то Тони не хочет отказываться.


End file.
